Does your mother know?
by meganefricker
Summary: HERE'S THAT BLUEORBSHIPPING FIC I SAID I'D WRITE ENJOY (So I was inspired by Abba to write this. May/Archie, May is 20 years old in this.)


Btw this is Meganefucker on tumblr so don't worry about this being stolen kthxbye

"God damn," May mumbled to herself. "He has a nice ass."

May was sitting in the bushes with the Devon goggles Steven had given her. She had been spying on team Aqua's leader on the beach for at least half an hour now, just watching him. The Devon goggles conveniently had a zoom in/out function, and right now she was focusing in on Archie. It had been 2 months since she had prevented disaster in Hoenn with the defeat of team Magma, and had become the champion of the Pokemon league, and about the same amount of time since she first seen Archie. The moment she saw him in meteor falls for the first time, she was stunned by how attractive he was, unlike team Magma's Maxie, who was about as alluring as a Feebas to May. She had to keep herself from laughing remembering the face he made when she defeated him for the first time. He was the perfect image of a tightass in every way. But Archie was the exact opposite, he was boisterous and wasn't afraid to have a bit of fun. Not to mention captivating.

May had picked up the habit of spying on him after becoming the champion. She knew if she was caught doing this her reputation would be ruined, but she didn't care. She decided it was worth risking being caught. Plus, she really couldn't help herself. He was so much different than any other man she'd met.

Right now he was playing with his Sharpedo in the water, in his swim trunks. Which were sort of tight on him, which May enjoyed. He was genuinely having fun splashing around in the ocean water with his beloved pokemon, and he didn't care what other people thought about him acting so childishly. May was smiling quite a bit watching them, reminded of her own pokemon. She took off the goggles as she gushed to herself about her pokemon. She loved them _so_ much, the way they'd get excited whenever they came out of their pokeballs and saw her, the adorable way they-

"Hey scamp, how's it going?"

May's thoughts stopped in their tracks when she heard Archie yell, and saw him making his way over to her. She had been caught. Fuck.

She wished she could run away, hide under a rock, anything but talk to Archie. She wasn't mentally prepared in the slighest. A man whom she had been infatuated with for two months had just caught her spying on him. From the bushes. She stood up immediately.

"Beautiful day, huh, Scamp?" Archie said while finishing his walk over to her. His toned, tanned chest was gleaming in the sunlight from the water. May could barely open her mouth to speak.

"I, uh, yeah, it's amazing out here," She spat out. She looked at anything other than him, trying to distract herself from the attractive man in front of her. She wished she was anywhere else.

"What're ya doing in the bushes, scamp? Looking for rocks? Don't tell me that Steven's got ya caught up in his nonsense," Archie laughed.

"Uh, actually, that is exactly what I was doing," May couldn't make up a better excuse as to why she was in the bushes.

"I think you deserve a break from all that exciting rock searching. Why don't we go back to my cabin and have something to eat eh, Scamp?"

May froze. He was inviting her to his cabin. Where they would probably be alone. Together. _Why here, why now,_ May thought. What did she ever do to deserve this. But thankfully it seemed he didn't pick up on her spying on him.

"Yeah, sounds nice," She was so Ill-witted.

"Great! Follow me then, scamp," Archie motioned for May to follow him, and did so reluctantly, until she realized Archie was running. She had to sprint just to keep a foot behind him.

When they arrived, Archie opened the door for May. "Scamps first," May glanced at him quickly, then went inside. It wasn't too big or small, perfect for one or two people to stay in. May had already plopped herself down on the couch when Archie blindsided her with a soda bottle from the small kitchen across the room. It hit her stomach directly. "Urgh!"

"Oops, sorry about that scamp," Archie said as he sat down on the couch directly across from May. "Or should I say, champ, Miss Champion? How's the famous life going for ya?"

"It's pretty great," She lied. She hated not having as much privacy as she used to. _At least i'm safe from the public eye here_, she thought. Archie had only wrapped a towel around his swimsuit, his top half still revealed. May had a hard time not staring.

"Must be, considering you're famous around the region for saving the world from those team Magma dumbasses and becoming the new champion, eh? Did ya blast through the elite four like they were nothin'? Or did they actually put up a good fight?"

"It wasn't too hard to defeat them," May said. "Steven put up more of a challenge to me though." She had to get out of there. Archie was making her feelings go haywire. May made for the door after quickly downing the soda.

"Thanks for the drink," May said nervously as she got up. "But I need to go look for more roc-" Before she could get out the door and finish her sentence, Archie had gotten up off the couch and stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her wrist. Damn, he was strong.

"Just where do you think you're going, Scamp?" Archie said playfully. "Don't think i'm going to let you off so easily for stalking me for 2 months."

He knew. _He knew._ _He knew the whole time._ May knew she was so fucked. She tried to wiggle her wrist out of his grip, but he wouldn't give.

"I, uh.." May stuttered.

"Now look here, Scamp. I know I'm irresistible and all, but you're just too young for me." Archie teased. "Does your mother even know you're out of the house right now?" He winked and gave her a playful smile.

_Oh no, _May thought._He's flirting with me. Although she was angered at the age remark. May was 20, after all._

"I've seen how you look at me," He started walking closer to May, still holding her wrist. This was all too much for her.

"I can tell from your face that your feelings are driving you crazy," He was still giving her that frisky smile that was making her heart melt.

Soon enough, he had her backed up against the door of the cabin. "But still, what's wrong with a bit of flirting?"

May couldn't even look at him anymore. Her eyes were closed tightly as she felt that heat rising up to her face that she hadn't felt in years. She tried opening the door, but it opened toward the inside of the cabin, not outside.

"Ah, don't think you're escaping my clutches so soon, Scamp. The fun's only just begun," He brought up her hand (he was still holding her wrist) to his lips and kissed the back of it. _And continued kissing up her arm. _He stopped right at her neck.

"You're such a bad scamp," He purred. He continued trailing kisses up her neck onto her face.

"But I can't help but find you irresistible as well," he murmured before kissing her on the lips. He finally let go of her wrist, but she only reacted by putting her arms around his neck hesitantly. Archie saw this as a green light to pick her up and wrap her legs around his torso. May let out a little screech in surprise. Archie stopped kissing her.

"You ok, scamp? I can stop if you want," He said with concern. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine, you just surprised me," May mumbled.

Archie smiled brightly. "Is my little scamp afraid of the big bad shark?"

May buried her face in his neck when he said that. He laughed heartily, and May could feel his chest vibrate.

"Oh scamp," he said still laughing. "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
